1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, and particularly to a heat dissipating device which has improved airflow channels.
2. Prior Art
Electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate a lot of heat during normal operation. This can deteriorate their operational stability and damage associated electronic devices. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation.
A conventional heat dissipation assembly as shown in FIG. 5 includes a fan 1 and a heat sink 3. The fan 1 is secured on the heat sink 3. The heat sink 3 comprises a base 4, and a plurality of parallel fins 5 extending upwardly from the base 4. A plurality of airflow channels 6 are formed between the fins 5. The channel 6 is often relatively narrow. When the airflow generated by the fan goes through the channels 6, there is always resistance to the airflow caused by the surface of the fins 5. If the channel 6 is long, the airflow is impeded significantly. The heat cannot be carried out easily. This reduces the efficiency of the heat dissipation assembly greatly.